Who's got the best abs?
by xXTiggerXx
Summary: Just a little one shot :) Inuyasha and the gang (plus Sess/rin and Kog/Aya) are all chilling out in a beach house on vacation when the girls decide to have a little... show and tell with the boys. (No lemons) ERRORS FIXED


"But have you ever felt his abs yet?" Kagome asked, frowning at Ayame.

"I don't need to feel Inuyasha's abs to know Koga's got harder ones than that." She scoffed, unimpressed.

"Well you never know...I've seen them and Inuyasha has some really nice abs." Sango offered. Kagome smiled, glad that her friend was on her side instead of the wolf princess.

"Abandoning Miroku already?" Rin giggled. Sango laughed softly, the lecherous playboy should've been abandoned by her a long time ago, but she could never leave him, no matter how annoying and perverted he could be.

"Miroku has some nice abs though..." Kagome said Ayame had to agree.

"Kind of soft like that one British-accented-I'll-take-your-girl-without-even-trying that's always in every school," Ayame said thoughtfully, the rest of the girls just stared at her confused. Kagome shook her head, Ayame always understood what she was saying, but no one else ever did.

"Ooh but Sesshomaru!" Kagome said excitedly, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake the four snoring boys spread out on the couches and chairs around them. Rin looked at her confused for a moment before seeming to catch on, Sango sighed dreamily.

"Sesshomaru, so lean and tall and wow. His abs are like I don't even know amazing." Ayame's eyes widened at Kagome.

"But that's your boyfriend's brother!" Kagome snorted.

"Like you weren't just talking about Miroku's abs just a few seconds ago. Ayame gave a sheepish smile. Rin giggled again and gave a small smile.

"It's not his abs that are the best... it's his demonic markings," she whispered, the girls leaned in forward. "They are the absolute sexiest things you'll ever see." Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who was on the couch behind Sango, though he didn't snore his mouth was slightly open and you could hear his soft breaths coming out. "Wanna see them?" The girls nodded their heads vigorously, unlike Inuyasha who didn't care who saw his demonic markings, Sesshomaru never really showed them, only a few people had gotten small glances of them.

Rin crawled over to Sesshomaru quietly before reaching up to grip the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up slowly and a series of gasps sighs and "ooh's" were heard from the others. Sesshomaru's markings were red, striping down like tigers from his arms down to his v-bone, which was also incredibly sexy.

Rin reached out with her small hand and traced one of his red markings, immediately, Sesshomaru unconsciously flexed his abs, Kagome watched as they tightened, kind of reminds me of Inuyasha... maybe I can show them his. Kagome tapped sango on the shoulder.

"Do you want to see Inuyasha's abs. Sango nodded and Ayame also seemed to inch closer. Rin released Sesshomaru's shirt and followed Kagome over to Inuyasha.

"He's super sensitive, and by that, I mean even the slightest touch can wake him," Kagome whispered, Ayame frowned in confusion.

"Then how are you going to show us his-"

"I'll just ask him to let me see, he won't care or anything but he's still gonna be super sleepy and probably won't even notice you all down there, and then he's going to go right back to sleep anyway." Kagome crawled up into the couch next to Inuyasha, laying her head on his shoulder and pulling his shirt up, enough to see his broad chest as well. The girls sucked in a breath, trying to stay quiet while Kagome held his shirt up. Inuyasha eyes snapped open but when he just saw Kagome they began to ease close again slowly, a dazed look still in his eyes.

"Inu-baby," Kagome cooed, nuzzling his neck gently, "Mmm, can you flex for me?" She asked, her voice sweet and innocent. Rin raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Since when had Kagome been so... what the word be for it?

Inuyasha pressed a slight kiss on the top of her head before flexing his entire upper body and holding it. Sango wanted to reach out and touch him, Kagome didn't lie, his abs were like a god, a hard, cut eight pack. And the way his pecs jumped... wow. Kagome ran her smooth, flawless skinned hand up and down his abs a few times, coming up and rubbing his pecs for a moment before pulling her hand away. Inuyasha eyes opened a bit wider and he growled. Ayame, Sango and Rin ducked down, scared they may have been caught, but when Inuyasha only grabbed Kagome hand and put it back on his chest, they let out a sigh of relief.

Kagome continued to massage his body, tracing his abs and pecs, sliding up to his arms and squeezing his rather large biceps, Inuyasha leaned down nuzzling into Kagome neck, before giving it a lick and a soft nip. He laid his head back against the couch and Kagome let go of his shirt, it fell back, curtaining his beautiful abs once again, she kissed his nose and stroked his hair until they heard his soft snoring once again.

Kagome carefully got off the couch and sat back down on the floor. Ayame looked down sheepishly, she was right, Inuyasha might actually have better abs then Koga. Kagome smiled triumphantly as if she had immediately won some amazing contest for who's boyfriend has the best abs. Which was pretty much the what they were doing.

Ayame gave Kagome a friendly smile.

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't have just a bit better abs then Koga." She admitted with a small laugh. Rin shook her head.

"A little bit? Inuyasha probably has the best abs out of all of them!" Sango nodded her head again.

"Definitely."

"Ooh come here though, I still want to show you, Koga! He might not have demon ice marking but he's got a bunch of the tribal tattoos from his wolf tribe." Ayame sighed, she felt the need to defend her boyfriend that never got much love. The girls quietly maneuvered over to Koga in the large armchair. Ayame didn't even feel worried as she promptly lifted his shirt with absolutely not care if he woke or not.

Koga had so many different designs, waves and spirals and flowers with trees and, it was so cool, Kagome tried out figure out which ones were which and what they meant.

Sango oohed and Rin reached out, giving one of his abs a poke, the wolf Okami shifted slightly and she yanked her hand back blushing.

"Sorry sorry!" She whispered urgently, Ayame giggled at her childish apology.

"It's fine Koga's a heavy sleeper, see?" Ayame pinched the end of Koga's ear. While Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would have immediately woken up snaking, Koga only snored louder and snuffled before falling back into his normal sleepy breathing routine.

Rin watched in fascination, Sesshomaru would probably make her very sorry if she ever did that. Kagome thought about once when she bit Inuyasha's ear to wake him up, he had turned so fast and his fangs had held her in such a tight grip on her neck, she had almost been scared, even though she knew he would never hurt her.

"Who wants to see Miroku's?" Sango asked, Ayame looked like her mouth may have been watering if Sango hadn't been looking directly at her, so she settled for a vigorous nod. Sango chuckled softly and crawled up on the couch next to Miroku, putting a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The wind youkai stirred slightly. Sango put a hand on the top of his chest, sliding down until she managed to pull his up. Yes. Miroku had some seriously sexy abs. Not hard and cut like Inuyasha's but the kind that made you focus more on the fact of how beautiful he was instead of how hot his body was, it was hard to explain really.

Ayame bit her lip harder than she thought she might have ever bit it and attempted not to sigh dreamily again at the sight. Sango ran her hand lightly up and down his chest a few times, Rin noticed his eyes give a small twitch but had no time to warn Sango before his hand came up and clasped her in a tight hold. At first, Sango thought it was kind of cute, how he grabbed onto her hand in his sleep and began rubbing it on his chest, but then he went lower, and lower. Finally, she felt the bulge in his joggers, his hard length had been pushed up until it was at the full height, flat against his stomach. And then, he thrust his hips upward, a groan escaped his mouth as Sango's warm hand tugged on his cock.

Sango's face was red, first from embarrassment, and then became darker from anger as she recoiled her hand and a loud slap echoed through the room.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted. Immediately everyone was up, Inuyasha baring his teeth, Koga giving a fierce snarl and Sesshomaru growling low in his throat. Kagome and the other girls held back a giggle. Miroku sat up and massaged his reddening cheek with a frown.

"My dear Sango, what happens to be the problem?" Everyone had seemingly realized what had happened, Inuyasha snorted before laying back and giving his eyes a good rub, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Rin's arm and hauling her into his lap, burying his face in the crook of her neck and grumbling. Koga snickered and stood, heading for the kitchen.

Sango, fuming stood and gave a pretty good growl for a human as she grabbed Miroku's ear, and with a yelp from him, dragged him into their bedroom.

Kagome laughed. "He's always getting into trouble with Sango." Inuyasha sighed. "I would've liked if they could have been a little quieter, let me get some more sleep." He complained, Kagome rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to him. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, stroking her hair with his clawed hand gently. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that was being shared with her. Inuyasha nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply her scent of almonds, vanilla, tea, and honey.

"Maru, you gotta let me up, I have to get dressed so we can all go out today," Rin complained, though, by the way, Sesshomaru was clutching onto her, he didn't look inclined to let her up anytime.

"Mmm ok." And with that, Sesshomaru hefted Rin over his shoulder and headed down the hall to their room, Kagome shook her head at the couple, Rin blew out a huff as Sesshomaru carried her away.

"Well, looks like it's just us." Ayame announced, clapping her hands together, breakfast anyone?" Inuyasha snorted as he picked up Kagome bridal style, despite the squeak she gave as she latched her arms around his neck.

"Actually it's just you guys. I and Kagome are going back to our room, we need to get dressed too." Inuyasha stated Kagome gave Ayame a sympathetic look. "Well I don't know Yash, don't you think we can stay and help them cook breakfast for a while. " Inuyasha, still clearly very grumpy at being woken up gave a soft growl.

"No."

Kagome sighed and shrugged at Ayame and as Inuyasha carried her easily back to their room.

Once they were in there, Inuyasha tossed Kagome onto the bed carelessly. "Hey!" She protested. What'd he do that for, what if I cracked my head on something? Inuyasha didn't answer, nor did he give her time to voice the question in her head. He climbed onto the bed and did what was probably the sexiest body roll over her, and had Kagome breathing hard before he even touched her.

"I wanted you last night, hell, I've wanted you all week." His voice was low and husky, his lips tracing her jawline, bringing a shudder from Kagome. "I didn't at first because you were nervous about packing and leaving, I didn't the second night because you were saying bye to you're parents, the third night we were flying over here, the fourth you wanted to unpack everything." His tongue darted out and flicked up the column of her throat, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Kagome whimpered, barely understanding the words he was saying. By the gods, how does he do this o me so easily? Inuyasha smirked against her skin.

"Yesterday you wanted to watch a group movie and I allowed it again, but today, you're mine. I'm taking you tonight, I'm taking you in the middle of the god damn fucking day," his breath was hot against her skin, kissing her chin and the corners of her mouth. Please, Inuyasha, please!

"Inuyasha..." it should've sounded demanding, but came with a breathy sigh/moan. Inuyasha chuckled, beginning to grind his hips into hers.

"And I'm going to take you now." With that his lips crashed down onto hers, whatever she was going to sway drowned out by the feel of his body pressed so tightly against hers.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, kissing him back with equal force and tugging on the bottom of his shirt, anxious to have him. Inuyasha pulled his shirt off and kissed her deeply again, as her hands ran up and down his toned torso. Kagome tugged on his forelocks, not really knowing the intention behind the action, but Inuyasha didn't care.

He prodded her mouth with his tongue until she opened her mouth enough for him to slip it in, his tongue flicked hers and they battled for dominance, the obvious winner, Inuyasha, pushing her down and giving a fierce growl as he explored the wet caverns of her mouth. Kagome smirked as she flicked a tongue over his fang, Inuyasha froze. Kagome smiled, remembering what had happened last time, she did it again, this time dragging her tongue over his fangs slowly. That was it for Inuyasha, he forced himself to sit up. Kagome looked at him, confusion clear in her dark blue eyes. But Inuyasha wasn't in the mood or talk. He grabbed the top of her shirt and tore it right in half. Kagome gasped, though it wasn't the first time. Inuyasha covered the noise with his mouth again.

If they were going out today, that meant Kagome would likely be going with the girls, and while Inuyasha trusted her he didn't trust any of the other males who would most likely be there when the guys weren't. He wouldn't be there to make sure every human youkai and creature in between knew that she belonged to him. So he was going to make sure that not only did she carry his mark, but that she was covered with his scent, that it came off her in waves, he would not let anyone touch his mate. Just the thought of it made him growl out loud.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly as she pulled away from the kiss, forgetting she had only a bra to cover herself with. Inuyasha glanced down at her round, rather large and perky breasts. Kagome noticed where he was staring and a slight blush duster her cheeks, Inuyasha purred softly, giving her a light kiss before using a claw to slice through her bra, immediately latching his mouth onto her right nipple.

Kagome eyes closed, her chest pressed itself into Inuyasha's warm hand on her left and into his hot, wet mouth on her right. Inuyasha chuckled again at her eagerness, she tasted good. The slight sweat from her body mixed with just her was amazing. Inuyasha gave another loud purr and he lapped gently at the hardening bud before moving to the other.

"Mom so good, Kagome..." Inuyasha drifted off. Kagome, once again, could not understand a word he was saying through her pure ecstasy. Inuyasha began to kiss down her stomach, leaving what felt like burning skin to Kagome behind. She whimpered arching her back ever so slightly. Inuyasha circled his tongue in her belly button, his claw Hooke on the rim of her shorts, ready to pull them down, the heat was building neither could or wanted to wait any longer-

"Guys can you please hurry it up we need to eat and- oh, continue, I'd love to watch!" Said an excited Miroku as he slipped in the door and leaned against the wall, Kagome gasped and desperately grabbed a blanket, frantically trying to cover herself from Miroku's sight, but not fast enough, his eyes had locked on her breasts, taking them in before she covered. A smile spread across his face. Which was quickly wiper off as Inuyasha was there before either could blink, hand tight around Miroku's throats as he hauled him out there room, giving him a rough shove?

"All of you stay the fuck out!"


End file.
